Criminal
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Juvia Loxar es una chica adinerada obligada a casarse por ordenes de su padre, sin embargo en la fiesta de compromiso termina escapandose con un desconocido que hara que pierda la cabeza. Solo haya un pequeño problema, el es un Criminal. UNIVERSO ALTERNO GRUVIA. Con toques de NALU y GALEE
1. Criminal

**Hola de nuevo mis amados mortales x3... Aqui les traigo mi primer intento de Universo Alterno haber como me salio.**

**Dejenme contarles que esto salio despues de pensar y pensar en el fic para Flor Carmesi a quien por cierto le mando saludos... xD solo que el Juvia x Rogue no se me da muy bien aun asi ya tengo la historia solo dejame la amasajo bn...**

**Pues tambien tratando de continuar mis otras historias: **

**MEMORIAS DEL CORAZON**

**THIRTY DAYS**

**Y EL SECRETO DE LA LLUVIA**

**Se me ocurrio esta historia. x3 Esta inspirada en la canción de Criminal de Britney Spears. Espero les guste**

**Los personajes pertencen en su Totalidad a Hiro Troll Mashima-Sama el resto es producto de mi retorcida imaginacion.**

* * *

El mundo de la gente adinerada en ocasiones puede parecer deslumbrante, lujos, excesos y una que otra fantasía con la que toda persona sueña, muchas veces la gente común y corriente hace de todo para entrar a ese mundo, pero en todo paraíso también hay un infierno…

-Podrías al menos sonreír, con esa cara parece que estas en un funeral, en vez de tu fiesta de Compromiso- susurro un hombre de más o menos 27 años y pelo azulado, tomando salvajemente el rostro de una chica.

_Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, tengo 18 años y soy hija de uno de los empresarios más ricos del país. _

_Si debe sonar fabuloso, es cierto que he vivido bien, nunca me ha faltado nada, tengo un buen cuerpo y un lindo rostro, todo lo que una chica a mi edad puede desear y a pesar de eso no soy feliz._

_Para mi padre no fui más que un producto mas de su empresa, un objeto que al igual que todos los que caen en su poder, es vendido, rematado o subastado al mejor postor._

_La razón, hace un año me entrego al hijo de una de las familias más adineradas de todo el continente, logrando así la fusión de ambas empresas._

_A veces me olvido de que las apariencias siempre cuentan más que los propios sentimientos._

-Como usted diga Bora-sama- replico la chica seria pero cambiando un poco su expresión.

_Y así era él, mi brillante prometido, que más que un hombre del que me sintiera enteramente enamorada, era una pesadilla ambulante para todo aquel que llegaba a conocerlo. _

_No era feo, para muchas chicas era incluso el hombre mas guapo que alguien pudiera imaginar, muchas de mis amigas sintieron envidia al saber que me casaría con él, pero para mi era el ser mas asqueroso del universo._

-Eso espero, al menos que tu lindo rostro sirva de algo- ante la reciente acción muchos de los presentes voltearon a ver la escena.

La chica no soporto tanta humillación y se zafo del agarre de aquel horrible hombre dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose al tocador.

_Un vestido dorado de elegante talle y joyas caras, un peinado alto y hermosas zapatillas, al verme así al espejo debería sentirme agradecida, entonces porque siento unas enormes ganas de morir._

_Pero no podía hacerlo, al menos no hoy, aun debía exhibirme en la gala que se había organizado en honor a mi compromiso._

_Solo haría lo que me enseñaron, un poco de maquillaje y mucho perfume, secaría las escasas lagrimas que lograron brotar de mis ojos, retocaría mi delineador y ahí estaba de nuevo lista para salir al mundo y fingir que era la mujer mas feliz del universo._

_Que hipocresía mostrarme así ante la sociedad cuando ese patán ya me había hecho suya el mismo día que se entero de nuestro compromiso, sin delicadeza y sin amor, arrebatándome la virginidad sin piedad, en contra de mi voluntad._

_Pero como odio olvidarme de esos pequeños detalles, ante el mundo lo único que cuentan son las apariencias, así es como funciona. _

-Bien parece que ya estoy lista- la chica se miro al espejo una y otra vez verificando que el peinado que sostenía sus sedosos cabellos azules, y el vestido que se ajustaba a su hermosa piel blanca estuvieran en su lugar.

_Mi madre alguna vez me dijo que había que reprimir los sentimientos para encajar en esa sociedad, le había pasado exactamente lo mismo que a mí, forzada a casarse con un hombre mayor que ella y obligada a vivir una vida que no pidió._

_Alguna vez me aconsejo que escapara, que viviera en otro lugar, y ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho en su momento, pero el miedo puede convertirse en tu peor enemigo cuando se trata de decidir tu propio futuro._

_-_Lamento interrumpirlos pero…- dijo la chica acercándose a aquel imponente hombre que sostenía una muy "intima" conversación con una de las invitadas.- ¿Porque no mejor utilizan una de las habitaciones de arriba?-

-Oh discúlpala por favor- el hombre de pelo azul tomo del brazo a la chica y la saco del lugar donde en ese momento se estaba realizando la ceremonia.

Era una lujosa estancia en una enorme mansión adornada con cortinas de seda fina y altos candelabros, que albergaba alrededor de 500 invitados, entre empresarios, gente pudiente y una que otra celebridad, nadie pareció prestar atención a la escena que se desarrollaba afuera.

-Que demonios crees que estas haciendo- la regaño llegando a la parte trasera de la mansión donde se encontraba la piscina y la arrastro hasta el portón que daba a la calle.

_Ante su pregunta la verdad no estaba segura, no sentí celos en lo más mínimo, pero si yo debía comportarme no debía él hacerlo también. _

-Quien demonios te crees para faltarme de esa manera, estúpida niña- ante la exasperación el peli azulado dio una fuerte bofetada a la chica, tirándola al suelo.

-Contéstame cuando te hablo maldita-

_Cuanto tiempo más… cuanta más indignación tenía que soportar, no soy capaz de unir mi vida a este hombre, vivir un mundo de maltrato y humillaciones, no con este año había tenido más que suficiente._

_Pero no me iba a humillar, no otra vez, me niego a llorar de nuevo enfrente de él…_

-Que rayos crees que estas haciendo cobarde- se escucho un grito masculino apagando la furia de aquel hombre de cabello azul, dando varios puñetazos directamente en su cara.

_Y como salido de mis más profundos y perversos deseos apareció él, golpeando a aquel infeliz que ya se creía dueño de mí._

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la silueta masculina ayudando a la chica a levantarse.

_Aturdida, no esa no es la palabra correcta, más bien impresiona ante mi salvador, pelo negro, alto, piel tostada, ojos grises de mirada profunda y un exquisito porte, algo que jamás había visto en mis cortos 18 años de vida._

-Si- dijo la chica reincorporándose y viendo al pelinegro dispuesto a irse.

–Espera por favor-

Regreso para darle una fuerte patada al hombre que se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

-ahora si estoy perfectamente-

Dio media vuelta y lo siguió hasta una motocicleta que se encontraba en la cera muy cerca de ahí, sin decir nada se monto en la parte trasera, recibiendo un casco por parte del muchacho.

_He madre, ¿estará bien si solo por esta vez hago una locura?, se que a estas alturas es tonto preguntar eso, pero es que aun tengo tanto miedo, ignorare eso solo por hoy y me dejare guiar por mis deseos._

_Quien es y que hará, eso no me preocupa en estos momentos, todo lo que se es que no quiero regresar a la prisión a la que mi padre me había condenado sin razón._

-¿Te llevo a algún lugar?- pregunto el chico que manejaba la motocicleta.

-El único lugar al que podría ir, es de donde me acabas de sacar-

-Bien entonces esta decidido…-

_Aun si algún día extraño todo lo que deje ir hoy, aun si tengo que hacer cosas que jamás imagine, aun si tengo que robar o matar para vivir, no me arrepentiré de mi decisión, de eso estoy completamente segura._

-¿aquí vives…?-

La peli azul curioseaba en los cajones de la casa a la que acaban de llegar, estaba en uno de los barrios bajos, más pobres de la ciudad.

Por fuera no era más que un local abandonado, pero por dentro parecía haber exagerada seguridad y una pared llena de lockers.

-Si-

La chica se dio la vuelta alzando su vista a la penetrante mirada del pelinegro, que rebasaba por mucho su estatura, aun con las zapatillas puestas.

-Muchas gracias por rescatarme-

-No hay problema-

El muchacho se dirigió a una computadora que estaba reposada sobre un desarreglado escritorio, la prendió y en ella se podían notar imágenes de cámaras de seguridad, de probablemente toda la ciudad, por alguna razón eso no espanto a Juvia en lo mas mínimo.

-Y tu nombre es…-

No volteo la mirada, solo espero paciente la respuesta de la chica.

-Juvia Loxar- Dijo sin titubeos –Y el tuyo…-

-Gray Fullbuster-

-¿Y a que te dedicas Gray Fullbuster?- menciono la chica al encontrar en uno de los lockers abiertos una pistola.

-Digamos que hago trabajos poco honestos-

Sus miradas se cruzaron ella sonrió sensualmente mientras el sonreía de manera galante.

_En definitiva no me arrepentiré madre, no lo are._

* * *

**Bueno mis amados mortales espero sus comentarios... x3**

**Esta historia la actualizare cada viernes para acabar las demas... yane**


	2. Un mundo diferente

**Hola hola mis amados mortales, jejeje si se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero juro que no e tenido nada de tiempo TwT... y ya que me comentan mas Thirty Days e abandonado aqui un poquito xD**

**Pero bueno ahi esta la continuacion, la primera parte fue desde la prespectiva de Juvia, aqui la perspectida de Gray haber que les parece. n.n **

* * *

**UN MUNDO DIFERENTE.**

El mundo en el que te toca nacer no siempre es precisamente el que uno hubiera deseado, y el mundo de la gente pobre experimenta muy a menudo ese sentimiento, oyes en la televisión, en los medios y las historias cursis de las novelas que el dinero no es la base para ser feliz, entonces porque veo que cuando falta la gente es miserable y despreciable, al menos eso es lo que a mi me ha hecho sentir.

-Esta bien solo no lo arruines esta vez quieres…- un chico de pelo rosa replica cómicamente al chico en cuestión.

-A que molesto eres Natsu… no lo hare- seis chicos se encuentran en un departamento planeando un siniestro ataque.

_Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y tengo 20 años, desde muy pequeño me crie en las calles, no conocí a mi madre, mi padre fue un hombre duro que perdió la vida una noche en un pleito de bar, hace ya mucho tiempo._

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar fotos de la fachada y la parte de atrás…-

-Bien entiendo.-

_Fui un niño que aprendió a defenderse por si mismo, jamás me fiaba de nadie, a decir verdad siempre fui serio y relacionarme con las personas siempre me pareció un fastidio, la gente de la zona me apoda "EL HIELO" debido a mi temperamento frio y calculador, hay gente que dice que soy bien parecido, pero jamás me a importado, que mas da la apariencia física cuando no hay nada que comer._

_Quedando huérfano desde muy joven y sin nadie que respondiera por mi, hice todo tipo de trabajos para sobrevivir, aprendí de una manera poco agradable que en esta sociedad nadie se hecha responsabilidades de mas y yo no era la excepción. _

_Lave platos en un restaurante, acomode coches en un estacionamiento, incluso pasee perros, pero nunca es suficiente. Deje la escuela incluso antes de acabar la secundaria por lo que no se me daban los mejores trabajos._

-Bien entonces ya saben todos que hacer y los espero aquí mañana temprano-

El pelinegro cerro la puerta tras de si dejando al resto de los muchachos, tomo una chaqueta de cuero negra y se la puso, subió a una motocicleta y comenzó a conducirla a toda velocidad.

_Pero aun en este mundo no tengo de que quejarme, tengo amigos, amigos que comparten la misma suerte que yo, el principal de ellos es Natsu, nos conocimos en un callejón de niños y en varias ocasiones compartíamos los escasos alimentos que llegábamos a conseguir._

_A diferencia de mi el es un chico bastante carismático, ternemos la misma edad, sus travesuras y personalidad disparatada lo llevaron a ser conocido como "SALAMANDER" y hace dos años esa misma personalidad disparatada lo llevo a hacer lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado._

_-_Es el 887 de la calle ROLLGUEL- menciona una voz femenina desde el teléfono que el pelinegro sostiene en la mano.

-Bien estoy enfrente de la casa- dice con tono frio y cortante- A lo que vine y después me largo-

_Sin embargo tengo que admitir que su disparatada idea me callo de perlas, robar a la gente rica, porque no…_

_A pesar de ser un mediocre que apenas si paso por la escuela, las computadoras y el manejo de electrónica se me dan muy bien, lo cual es muy útil durante nuestras operaciones, para mi siempre es mas fácil relacionarme con estas maquinas frías y sin vida que con la gente de verdad…_

_No somos solo unos cuantos niños probando emociones nuevas, para nada, de alguna forma lograrnos establecer una organización perfecta._

_Natsu, como siempre, se encarga de "los fuegos artificiales" se convirtió en un experto en bombas después de un incidente hace algunos años en una tienda de pólvora._

_Lucy es una chica rubia que Natsu y yo encontramos un día siendo molestada por unos tipos en un callejón, se notaba que procedía de gente fina pero nunca habla de si misma, después de descubrir nuestras intenciones se volvió nuestra "Experta en cerraduras" capaz de abrir cualquier puerta, bóveda o caja fuerte, se puede decir que se volvió nuestra llave maestra._

_Por otro lado esta Levy, es una chica que a simple vista parece pequeña, delicada e inofensiva pero nunca debes meterte con ella, se crio en las calles al igual que nosotros, pero hay algo que la diferencia, es inmensamente inteligente, ella se encarga de planear las operaciones, y al final de cada una le gusta dejar una pequeña adivinanza a la policía por medio de notas, los juegos de palabras se volvieron su afición favorita._

_En la parte de organización esta Erza, una chica ruda y fuerte, con el suficiente carácter para mantenernos unidos, es respetada incluso en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, administra nuestras "ganancias" y nos da lo que necesitamos. Se volvió nuestra Líder._

_Y como todo en la vida nuestras operaciones necesitan también de "FUERZA BRUTA" y para eso tenemos a Gajeel, hace tiempo perteneció a un grupo de vándalos de la cuidad pero acabo con nosotros de alguna manera, apodado "ACERO NEGRO" debido a su personalidad y fuerza a sido de gran ayuda cuando de infiltrarse en lugares grandes se trata, es nuestro "Experto en armas" aunque nunca hemos tenido que usarlo realmente como tal._

_Y así fue, como yo, un chico sin futuro ni nada que perder acabo en un grupo de criminales organizados, un día un reportero del DIARIO SEMANAL redacto un articulo con uno de nuestros crímenes a detalle, lo llamo el crimen perfecto, tan perfecto que parecía que relataba un cuento de hadas, en esos en los que el ratón entra a la cocina y roba el queso sin dejar rastro, desde entonces nos llaman "LAS HADAS" para la gente de los barrios bajos somos como héroes misteriosos, mas para la gente rica somos cucarachas peligrosas que hay que aplastar._

_El día de hoy me parece realmente especial, el blanco en cuestión, la fortuna de un empresario extranjero, jamás hemos hecho un ataque tan peligroso por lo que hay que ser cautelosos, mi trabajo por hoy consiste en tomar algunas fotos para los planes de Levy, unas cuantas de la entrada, otras mas de la fachada, una mas de la parte trasera de la casa donde esta la entrada a la bóveda que robaremos y ya esta, digitalizarlas y enviarlas hoy mismo, nada fuera de lo rutinario pero algo mas paso…_

-Quien demonios te crees para faltarme de esa manera, estúpida niña- ante la mirada exceptiva del pelinegro una persona sale de la gran mansión, lleva de la mano a una chica especialmente hermosa, de blanca piel y facciones elegantes

-Contéstame cuando te hablo maldita- dijo de repente el nombre de cabellera azulada dando en el proceso una salvaje bofetada justo en el rostro de la chica, quien callo en el suelo después de semejante golpe.

_Maldito cobarde, si algo me molesta en esta vida son los que abusan de los mas débiles._

-Que rayos crees que estas haciendo-

_Entre sin más por el portón de la gran mansión, comencé a golpear al sujeto delante de mi, no me importaba la razón por la que golpeaba a la chica, nada, absolutamente nada justificaba aquel acto de cobardía._

_-_¿Estas bien?-

_Muy linda la chica delante de mí, pero no se parece en nada a las mujeres con las que normalmente me topo, se nota que tiene carácter y es refinada al mismo tiempo, que pensamiento tan mundano cuando debería estar escapando_

_El pelinegro se dirigió a la chica en el suelo y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse._

-Si- dijo la chica reincorporándose y viendo al pelinegro dispuesto a irse.

–Espera por favor-

Regreso para darle una fuerte patada al hombre que se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

-ahora si estoy perfectamente-

Dio media vuelta y lo siguió hasta una motocicleta que se encontraba en la cera muy cerca de ahí, sin decir nada se monto en la parte trasera, recibiendo un casco por parte del muchacho.

_No tengo idea de porque viene conmigo, pero tampoco me molesta._

-¿Te llevo algún lugar?-

-El único lugar al que podría ir, es de donde me acabas de sacar-

-Bien entonces esta decidido…-

_Esa respuesta de algún modo me transmitió sus sentimientos, podía verse diferente pero estaba igual de atrapada en su mundo que yo en el mío, ayudarle a liberarse, será un placer._

_No tengo otro lugar donde llevarla mas que a mi casa, por alguna razón esta chica me inspira confianza_

-¿aquí vives…?- Pregunto la peli azul escudriñando los cajones de la casa a la que acababa de llegar

-Si-

-Muchas gracias por rescatarme-

_Me da las gracias cuando a mi me parece que podía salir corriendo en el momento en el que le placiera, claro debe tener sus razones_

-No hay problema- dijo el chico dirigiendo la mirada a la computadora.

_No tenia mucho tiempo debía mandar las fotos de inmediato, aunque esta chica me provoque verla sin apartarle la vista de encima debo cumplir con mi trabajo._

-Y tu nombre es…-

No volteo la mirada, solo espero paciente la respuesta de la chica.

-Juvia Loxar- Dijo sin titubeos

_Oh si claro, el nombre de la prometida del sujeto al que robaremos, algo me dice que me daré el gusto de quitarle algo más que su dinero._

–Y el tuyo…-

-Gray Fullbuster-

-¿Y a que te dedicas Gray Fullbuster?- menciono la chica al encontrar en uno de los lockers abiertos que ahí se encontraba una pistola.

-Digamos que hago trabajos poco honestos-

_No me resistí mas, mi trabajo había acabado por hoy y esa mujer me provocaba acercarme, su mirada serena y sin miedo, jamás había me había sentido así con nadie._

_Si se lo están preguntando no, no pude esperar, esa misma noche la hice mía, que cambio tan drástico para mi que no dejaba que nadie se acercara pero parecía que ella la conocía de toda la vida, y esa noche mientras la acaricie, la bese e hice de su cuerpo lo que plació, pude sentirlo._

_Esa chica se convertiría en mi perdición._

* * *

**Bien mis mortales déjenme comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3.**


	3. Vidas Vacias

**Hola, hola mis amados mortales, lamento la tardanza merezco morir T.T pero enserio que entre la escuela, el trabajo y mis delirios mentales no me doy abasto pero bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero no los confunda xD.**

**...HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS :D...**

**luniitaturkasa: **ahhh no sabes como me encanta verte por todos mis fics n.n

**lalalatempestad:** Ya aqui la conti, espero te siga gustando n.n

**Sicaru-chan: **Jeje dicen por ahi que existe el "encuentro casual" no me ha pasado pero parece interesante jejejejeje espero te guste la conti n.n

**Clary: **Gracias n.n juro que actualizare cada que tenga la oportunidad n.n

**MIKAOTAKU: **Jjeje lamento la tardanza aquí esta la conti ;)

**SweetKurosagi: **Jeje obvio que va a haber romance, solo que quería darle vuelta a la moneda y empezar por un amor irracional y físico.

**Chachos:** Awwww muchas gracias por comentar, para mi eres como una celebridad x3 este capitulo va dedicado a ti n.n y espero te guste.

**vury3fick: **O gracias, y que bueno que te gusto, bueno la verdad es que ya tengo planeada pero no tengo tiempo de escribir, igual actualizare lo mas que pueda.

Bueno ya aqui esta el capitulo x3.

* * *

_**VIDAS VACÍAS.**_

_Una chica criada con esmero, educada en las mejores escuelas, vestida con la ropa más fina, de la que se esperaría un gran futuro debería ser agradecida con la vida, y con sus padres, pero mucho de eso pierde valor cuando se vive en una jaula de oro._

_Ayer después de fugarme con aquel muchacho del que solo sabía su nombre y donde vivía, me deje llevar por la pasión, y me entregue a él._

_Me pregunto qué haría padre su descubriera mi comportamiento obsceno y atrevido. O si me diría que el amor no es algo como eso, daría toda una larga platica para después golpearme de manera justificada._

_Y aun así estoy segura de que le daría la razón, siempre fui de las que no creía en el amor a primera vista, justificaría más lo que paso como una atracción física, irracional y peligrosa. Solo un arrebato pasional. Pero como dije antes, no me importa._

-Gray, maldito abre la puerta- se escuchó el grito masculino desde la puerta.

-Qué demonios quieres Natsu- el pelinegro con solo la ropa interior puesta, abrió la puerta sin intenciones de dejar pasar al muchacho.

-Como que, que quiero. Dice Levy que son muy pocas fotos tienes que regresar y además…- Natsu había quitado a Gray de golpe entrando al departamento sin previa invitación, cuando estuvo dentro vio a una inusual chica en la cama de su amigo, profundamente dormida y desnuda de no ser por las sabanas con las que se envolvía.

-Pero Gray ¿Quién es ella?- dijo el peli rosa casi en un susurro por la impresión, es decir su amigo siempre había mantenido a las chicas lejos, no confiaba en nadie y era muy raro que hiciera amigos que él no conociera.

-Ven acá…- jalo a su amigo al balcón y cerró la puerta corrediza – Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, solo no quiero que me juzgues antes de oírme-

-Está bien, habla ya-

-La encontré después de tomar las fotos de Levy-

-¿Te la encontraste?-

-Bueno no precisamente más bien…-

Gray contaba a su amigo los acontecimientos de esa misma noche, mientras que el cuarto la peli azul se había despertado por todo el ruido, decidió mantenerse quieta fingiendo estar dormida.

De repente se escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrándose y ella abrio los ojos.

-Buenos días…- sonrió galantemente el Fullbuster al verla reincorporándose en la cama. Se acercó lentamente y planto un sutil beso en su cabeza. Por alguna razón ella le transmitía seguridad y confianza, cosas que jamas en su vida se había dado el lujo de tener.

-Buenos días…- sonrió ella de la misma forma - ¿Era amigo tuyo?-

-Se puede decir que más bien es mi socio…-

Ella solo sonrió de nuevo, en cierta forma se moría de curiosidad por preguntarle a lo que se dedicaba, pero bien se acaban de conocer y no veía prudente preguntar eso tan de golpe. Que irónico cuando ya había compartido la cama.

-No vas a preguntar…-

-¿Puedo?-

O sí que podía pero no era en lo más mínimo lo que imaginaba, el pelinegro le dio los detalles de cómo era que se ganaba la vida, ella debía asustarse ante tal declaración pero en contra de todo lo que pudo haber pensado, le pareció interesante.

_No me basto el haber con estado con un hombre al que apenas conozco, si no que ahora resulta ser todo un Criminal, y lo peor es que no me asusta en lo más mínimo, es más que excitante la vida a llevado este hombre me lleva a querer saber todo de él, y ayudarlo, porque no._

-Bien necesito más fotos de esta parte y de esta, no te olvides de la parte de atrás y el jardín-

-Ok-

_Después de haberme explicado todo a perfección, ese chico de cabello negro y de nombre Gray me había llevado con sus aliados, 5 chicos en extremo sencillos, jamás había conocido personas así, perecieron haberme aceptado por el simple hecho de ir con él. Aun que a simple vista sabia que no les agradaba para nada, igual mientras pudiera estar con Gray no importaba._

_Podía ayudarlos, por supuesto, nadie conocía mejor al blanco que yo, y la casa, después de haber vivido ahí la conocía como la palma de mi mano. Robarle al mismo idiota que me robo mis sueños y mi futuro, era en extremo placentero._

_-_Agárrate bien- había replicado el chico a la muchacha que llevaba en la parte de atrás de su motocicleta, necesitaban completar el trabajo de hace unas horas y debían hacerlo ya.

El cambio de ropa y peinado parecía suficiente para que la Loxar pasara desapercibida y por supuesto el casco, no debía quitárselo por nada.

-Bien solo falta una- había replicado el pelinegro al voltear su cámara.

-QUE CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO-

Se escuchó un policía a lo lejos, claro un lugar como ese debía tener seguridad de alguna manera, el chico guardo tranquilamente su cámara, prendió la motocicleta y emprendió la huida.

-No escaparan tan fácil- aquel policía de aspecto maduro y malhumorado era alguien a quien Juvia conocía perfectamente, la misma razón que le impedía distanciarse de la mansión por órdenes de su ex prometido. Y ahora los perseguía por toda la calle desierta buscando atraparlos

-Lo siento Albert- replico irónica cuando se decidió voltear con una pistola en la mano, apunto a la llanta delantera y disparo.

La motocicleta perdió el control y se volcó lanzando al regordete policía sin ocasionarle verdadero daño.

-No sabía que tenías tan buena puntería- fue retorico, en realidad él estaba consciente de que no sabía en lo absoluto nada de ella.

-Tome algunas clases de puntería en la preparatoria-

-Perfecto, eso servirá-

* * *

_Había decidido hacer a esta mujer parte de mi vida, la presente con mis amigos y había parecido encajar, en cierto que Natsu me lo había dicho alguna vez, no te involucres con el enemigo, pero no era así, ella sentía odio por ese hombre. Esto ya paso un vez cuando Lucy se unió a nosotros, estoy seguro de que sera igual._

_Juvia resulto ser menos delicada de lo que pensé, es fuerte y atrevida, de alguna manera siento que encajara en esta vida, además de que siempre había falta el punto clave en nuestra organización. LA DISTRACCIÓN lo sabíamos pero no habíamos hallado el modo de resolverlo, y a ella según sus propias palabras le gusta armar alborotos. _

_Debería sentir algún tipo de miedo, arrastrar a mi mundo a alguien como ella, pero no, y eso me inquieta, no puedo decir que la quiero o que me muero por protegerla, tal vez sea por la independencia que demuestra o eso quiero pensar._

-Valla, veo que te gustan las emociones fuertes- replico galantemente el chico removiendo el casco de su cabeza.

-Jaja si supongo que debería ser menos temeraria-

-No, así estas bien. Yo mas bien lo llamaría valentía-

-Veo que ya regresaron...- replico seria una pequeña chica de cabello azulado.

-Ah Levy, toma ya están las fotos que me pediste- el Fullbuster extendió la cámara y se la dio a la chica en cuestión. -Perfecto, por cierto Juvia necesito que me acompañes un segundo-

Sin decir nada mas tomo a la chica de la mano y la llevo hasta la habitación donde normalmente se juntaban para hacer los planes. A Gray no le pareció extraño, sabia que la táctica de Levy era siempre que conocía a alguien nuevo, descubrir sus intenciones. Con el tiempo se volvió una costumbre en la pequeña muchacha.

-Conoces esa casa cierto...- dijo seria la chica- necesito que me marques las salidas de emergencia en este plano-

En cierta manera fue brusca, casi aventó el pedazo de papel ante la Loxar.

-Por supuesto- la peli azul hizo lo que le pidieron sin quejase pero mantuvo una mirada seria. -Listo-

-Bien-

-Oye...-

-¿Que quieres?-

-No te agrado cierto...-

No era que no le agradara ella, es que simplemente no acostumbraban meter personas en su equipo de esa manera, ademas ella era desconfiada por naturaleza, la vida en las calles no es fácil y sobre todo para una mujer. La miró de manera neutral y la escudriño un momento descubriendo cierta inocencia en su mirada

-No es eso- dijo cruzando los brazos- Te lo diré directamente, no confió en ti-

-Si me lo suponía, entonces no debiste dejar que me uniera a ustedes-

\- No me malinterpretes, pienso que puedes sernos de ayuda pero si entiendes a lo que me refiero entonces mantente al margen y no hagas nada extraño-

Esa chica Levy si que era muy extraña, pero bueno era obvio que ninguno de ellos había tenido una vida fácil y que debido a su trabajo su circulo se viera muy reducido.

-Tranquila no te sientas mal ella es así-

Lucy, la rubia de exuberante belleza y fino porte había escuchado parte de la conversación, y por fin se dignaba a intervenir

-A mi me costo casi un año ganarme su confianza-

-Si lo entiendo, por la cara que hicieron todos me di cuenta que me costaría trabajo ganarme su confianza, por cierto...- la peli azul se volteo completamente visualizando a la rubia que se hallaba sentada al filo de una ventana

-Dime...-

-Tu, no se los dijiste cierto- la rubia y la peli azul cruzaron miradas un momento, se vieron de manera seria y retadora unos minutos, hasta que la rubia opto por apartar la mirada.

-Ya no tenia caso...- su cara se lleno de nostalgia y casi de manera inconsciente cruzo los brazos- Gracias por no decirles nada-

Juvia cruzo los brazos de manera demandante y se acerco a la rubia, con un inusual y adorable puchero en su rostro.

-Tienes la mas mínima idea de cuanto te extrañe-

-Lo se. Yo creí que jamas nos íbamos a volver a ver- replico la rubia en un susurro que se pudo haber quebrado unos segundos por la amenaza de las lagrimas que asomaban por sus ojos marrones. -Que ironía que estés aquí, y mas aun con Gray-

-Fue el chico del que hablaste aquella vez verdad-

La rubia asintió sin voltear, la de pelo azul se limito a sentarse en una silla cerca de ella.

-Entonces de verdad nos vas a ayudar a robar a Bora...- pregunto la rubia mirándola seriamente.

-Por supuesto el no significa nada para mi-

-¿Y Papá?-

-No me importa lo que pueda pasar con él- agacho un segundo la cabeza haciendo presión con sus manos en las rodillas - Por mi que se valla al infierno-

-Te castigara si llega a encontrarte-

-Eso lo se muy bien y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo-

-Sera mejor que te vallas preparando, te buscara hasta por debajo de las piedras- dijo irónica Lucy dándose vuelta para quedar sentada frente a la Loxar.

-Y a ti no te da miedo, se supone que estas muerta-

La rubia abrió los ojos preocupada, pero no miro a Juvia, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta de la habitación, la peli azul dirigió su mirada a donde cierto peli rosa acababa de entrar escuchando el ultimo comentario, él jamas había sabido nada de Lucy o su pasado, pero porque Juvia la conocía...

* * *

**Bien como dije merezco morir jejeje bueno espero actualizar el Lunes ya que no tengo clases shiiiiiiiiiiii...**

**JEJE DÉJENME COMENTARIOS, RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3. **


	4. El sufrimiento de Lucia

**Si si mortales lo se meresco morir jajaja pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir x3... he aqui el capitulo de la semana**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

_**El sufrimiento de Lucia**_.

En los barrios bajos, la vida para un niño no suele ser muy compasiva, a nadie parece importarle en lo más mínimo, después de un tiempo de vuelves una estadística más.

O al menos ese fue mi caso, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, no tengo memoria de mi madre y mi padre me abandono sin dejar rastro, he tenido que defenderme solo desde que tengo memoria, pero no me preocupa. Conseguí amigos irremplazables y aunque está mal que lo diga yo, un trabajo que si bien es peligroso, no deja de ser emocionante.

No le debo nada al mundo, ni el mundo me debe nada, estoy en paz con mi conciencia, o al menos eso creía.

-Aléjense, no traigo dinero…-

Al menos eso pensaba hasta que ella apareció.

-Tranquila no te vamos a hacer nada…-

Mi amigo de toda la vida Gray, y yo la encontramos un día en un callejón siendo perseguida por unos asqueroso, traficantes de mujeres era como se les conocía.

Logramos rescatarla pero, como un perrito abandonado, la estrafalaria rubia tenía algo singular, no parecía pertenecer a nuestro mundo, tenía un rostro bien cuidado, y facciones demasiado finas para pertenecer a los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

Sin quererlo fue formando parte de nosotros poco a poco, y fue cuando mi inquietud apareció, deseaba saber todo ella, y estaba dispuesto a mostrarle todo de mí. Sin embargo ella nunca dejo a nadie acercarse más de lo debido.

No creía importarme quien era, o por lo que había pasado, ahora era una de nosotros, había encajado bien en nuestro mundo y parecía gustarle. Y a mí… pues a mí no me parecía gran cosa que mantuviera su pasado en el incognito.

-Y a ti no te da miedo, se supone que estas muerta-

Natsu se había quedado perplejo de la sorpresa ante la declaración que había escuchado, su intención no había sido en ningún momento espiar a las chicas, su paso por ahí fue pura coincidencia.

Aunque no podía negar que la nueva integrante, que al parecer había dado algo raro a su amigo, le producía singular curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Juvia?-

Pregunto con neutralidad, la rubia y la peli azul se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Te hice una pregunta…-

-Lo siento…- susurro la peli azul, más dirigiéndose a Lucy que a Natsu.

-No importa…- dijo la rubia despreocupadamente con la intención de salir de la habitación – Igual es algo que no te importa Dragneel-

Su mirada fija en él le hizo recordar el día que la conoció, esa misma mirada le había lanzado, a pesar de los esfuerzos del peli rosa para acercarse nunca hubo mucho éxito, Lucy parecía tener cierto rencor por la vida, que a pesar de llevar cerca de año y medio con su nueva familia, no había podido todavía borrar.

-No me jodas, que no me importa…- la detuvo con inusual enojo. –Ven acá…-

Arrastro a la rubia fuera de la habitación dejando a Juvia consternada. En ningún momento fue su intención que Lucy saliera perjudicada, y aún estaba el asunto de la poca confianza que el grupo manifestaba en ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió?...- pregunto Gray con voz firme, entrando en la habitación. –Natsu saco arrastrando a Lucy de aquí… ¿Acaso te trato mal?-

-No…- remarco ella con especial interés- Es solo que…-

-aja…-

-Creo que debemos hablar Gray…-

-Sí creo que deberías empezar a hablar…- Erza, la peli roja líder de la organización, parecía haber visualizado la escena con poco agrado. –Que fue eso que le dijiste a Lucy…-

-Erza…- susurro Gray con fingida sorpresa

–Erza, no es lo que usted piensa…-

-Mira niña…- interrumpió la peli roja- Tu por lo pronto no me interesas, pero Lucy es otra cosa, ¿Qué tienes tu que ver con ella?-

-No se lo pienso decir- Dijo Juvia con autoridad en su voz –Eso es algo que Lucy debe hacer, si ella quiere…-

Tenía razón, pero en realidad solo enfocaba su molestia, era cierto que al ser una recién llegada no habría mucha estima, pero se sintió dolida, tan unidos y felices que les había parecido en un principio. Pero ella no era parte de ese mundo, al menos no por ahora.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con destino a la motocicleta del Fullbuster mientras esté intercambiaba miradas con la peli roja.

-¿Tenías que ser tan directa?- menciono el pelinegro con marcada molestia en su voz- Ella no tiene la culpa de que Lucy no aya sido franca con nosotros-

-es cierto…- dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos- Puede que me aya excedido, pero por el bien de la operación hazla hablar, me interesa saber con qué clase de personas nos mezclamos-

Una vez más la desconfianza era respaldada por las vivencias de traiciones pasadas, no se podía confiar al cien por ciento en nadie, al menos no llevando esa vida.

Gray entendió a la perfección y solo asintió dirigiéndose después con la peli azul.

-¿Tú también desconfías de mí?- pregunto la chica cabizbaja ofreciendo el casco al chico.

-Llámame loco, pero no desconfió de ti en lo mas mínimo- robo un pasional beso de los labios de la peli azul y la miro a los ojos- Dejaría mi vida en tus manos, en ese grado confío en ti-

Juvia sabía que ese hombre era especial, pero había ciertos secretos que no le pertenecían. Sin embargo la sonrisa de ese hombre la embriago, lo deseaba en todo momento, parecía que con su simple presencia apartaba todos los malos pensamientos de su mente.

-Gracias…- susurro acurrucada sobre su espalda cuando él se dignó regresar a su hogar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Suéltame me lastimas…- chillo la rubia cuando Natsu la dejo caer sobre su cama, la había arrastrado hasta su departamento, una estancia no muy grande de un solo piso y con una mesa llena de pólvora.

-Lucy…- susurro el con un peligroso tono bajo –Ya me harte de secretos, quiero que me digas ahora mismo quien eres-

Desde que se conocieron el Dragneel fue cuidadoso con ella, fue paciente, pero ella le atraía de sobremanera y su constante obsesión de mantener en secreto su pasado lo ahogaba.

-Te o dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir….- dijo ella con molestia- Es algo que no te importa-

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA- era raro que el perdiera el control, pero parecía imposible mantener la cordura con esa mujer. –Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa…-

Ella se sintió hasta cierto punto feliz con la declaración, pero la agonía que le consumía pensar en su pasado la descontrolaba.

-Déjame en paz…- Lucy solía tener muy buen carácter, en poco tiempo se había ganado el cariño de todos los que la rodeaban, sin embargo siempre parecía ponerse frenética con el asunto de hablar de ella misma

-Por favor…- el tono de súplica que salió del peli rosa, conmovió en tal grado a la chica que comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta. La sujeto de los hombros para que no intentara huir y hundió su cara en la comisura de su cuello.

-En serio te interesa saber…- susurro ella con desgano.

-Si…-

-Pues te lo diré pero te advierto que no te va a agradar en lo más mínimo-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Su nombre real es Lucia Loxar…- replico la peli azul al hombre enfrente de ella, apenas llegados al departamento la enorme confianza que Gray rebelaba sobre la Loxar la hacían sentirse obliga a hablar.

–Ella es mi hermana…-

Los ojos de Gray casi se salen al escuchar tal declaración.

-Porque no me lo dijiste en cuanto las presente…- pregunto el con curiosidad.

-Se supone que ella estaba muerta…- dijo la chica cabizbaja – O eso nos habían dicho…-

\- Cambio el color de su cabello, al principio no la reconoce pero su voz es inconfundible.-

-¿Y porque se escapó de tu casa?-

-Estaba comprometida al igual que yo…- bajo la cabeza y sonrío irónicamente- Solo que su situación era mucho más insoportable que la mía…-

-A que te refieres…-

La peli azul volvió a sonreír de manera irónica, ya que más daba contar la verdad, de igual manera ya estaba técnicamente muerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste…?- pregunto Natsu preocupado ante la declaración de la rubia.

Ella lo abrazo con desesperación, lloro como hacía mucho que no lo hacía recibiendo una cálida caricia del chico ahí presente.

-Porque creí que me rechazarían si se enteraban…-

-No seas tonta jamás haríamos eso…- dijo este separándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos- Pero si te das cuenta que esto nos afecta a todos… a la organización más que nada-

-Lo se… por eso no había dicho nada…-

-Tenemos al menos que decírselo a Levy, en dado caso…-

-En dado caso que algo pase mátenme…- interrumpió la rubia con decisión.

-No seas tonta jamás lo haríamos…- el Dragneel suspiro- Pero te das cuenta que meter en esto a Juvia es un riesgo a un mayor-

-Ella no tiene nada que ver…-

-Claro que sí, si alguien más se entera de que es tu hermana, tienes la más mínima idea de lo que le van a hacer…-

-Lo sé. Por eso no se lo puedes decir a nadie-

El peli rosado estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, en dado caso que haría su amigo Gray. Sería capaz incluso de matar por Juvia. La duda carcomía al joven Dragneel mientras consolaba a la rubia que ya le había robado el corazón.

-Ustedes dos me van a volver loco-

* * *

**Jajajaja que les parecio, a que salen mucha preguntas**

**DEJENME COMENTARIOS, MORTALES RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3**


	5. Confianza y Amor Irracional

**Hola hola mis amados mortales... jeje no se que decir es si ya se que me tardo mucho con esta historia pero entiendanme la inspiración no siempre me acompaña, aveces se va de farra sin invitarme u.u**

**Bueno pero aqui esta el capitulo... solo que antes de empezar quisiera hacer una aclaracion.**

**Hace algun tiempo me llego un comentario de una tal LUCY FULLBUSTER y esta es la respuesta a su comentario: Haber lunatica fangirl del Graylu lo que veamos o no en Juvia no es tu problema, si no te gusta el Gruvia simplemente no leas FICS Gruvias y metete tus comentarios groseros por el #$%&amp;/%$##"" **

**BIEN ACLARADO ESO COMENCEMOS n.n**

* * *

_**CONFIANZA Y AMOR IRRACIONAL**_

En la obscuridad de una habitación un pelinegro y una peli azul se entregan a una desenfrenada pasión mientras los gritos de placer hacen eco en sus oídos.

-Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa…- resonó el chico mientras hacía a la joven debajo de él suya, una y otra vez. Hundía con desesperación su cara en el cuello de ella mientras respiraba hondo captando todo su embriagador aroma–Me encantas, me vuelves loco-

-Ahh, ahh Gray, más por favor más… júrame que nunca me vas a dejar, que siempre vas a estar conmigo-

-Te lo juro, lo juro, porque eres mía, solo mía, nunca te dejare ir-

Se complementaban a la perfección, sus cuerpos desnudos se reclamaban mutuamente, era cierto que apenas si se conocían, pero su razón parecía no dar crédito a la realidad, no importaban los problemas y la situación por la que atravesaban, lo único que sabían era que se necesitaban con desesperación.

Sus respiraciones agitadas mientras se internaban juntos en el mismo infierno resonaron altamente acabando con su estruendoso orgasmo, esa increíble sensación de saciedad que experimentaban solo mientras estaban juntos, desde el mismo día que se conocieron, quedaron atados el uno al otro y lo sabían, sabían que de una manera dolorosa jamás podrían separarse.

Era una sensación sumamente extraña, no se podía definir como amor, era más como una incesante obsesión de ambos, una desgastante necesidad de poseerse mutuamente, era irracional, físico, y a la vez infinitamente estimulante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Que vamos a hacer con lo de Lucia… quiero decir con la situación de Lucy…- resonó Juvia acostada en el pecho de su amado mientras ambos conversaban siendo alumbrados solo por la luz de la luna.

-No estoy muy seguro…- dijo él acariciando el cabello de ella de manera posesiva. –Creo que decírselo a Erza será lo mejor…-

-Qué crees que diga ella cuando sepa que somos hermanas…-

-Erza no es de las personas que juzgan a la ligera, lo que Levy pudiera opinar me preocupa más…-

-Ella no confía en mi- dijo la peli azul desanimada consiguiendo que el pelinegro la pegara más a asi mismo.

-Tienes que entender que la vida no ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros, ella en particular tiene dificultades para confiar en la gente, además toma en cuenta que cada uno de nosotros depende de los demás-

-Si lo entiendo…- resonó ella volteando su cabeza para ver al chico directamente a los ojos- Y tú… confías en mí…-

El robo un beso rápido de sus labios lanzándole una galante sonrisa que la dejo bastante sonrojada.

-Es la segunda vez que me preguntas eso… y te vuelvo a decir lo mismo. Confió en ti más que en mi mismo-

-Eres malo, robaste mi razón y ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de defenderme…- resonó picara la chica mientras repasaba los cabellos negros del galante hombre al que abrazaba.

-Podría decir lo mismo… eres una ladrona, me robaste la conciencia y la voluntad-

-Jeje y que piensas hacer al respecto-

-Nada… te los puedes quedar y a cambio reclamo todo de ti- con eso ultimo le dio la vuelta dejándola de nuevo debajo de él, viéndola sonrojada y coqueta, dejándole claro el lazo que lo unía con ella, por el momento…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Tengo que decírtelo ahora o no seré capaz de hacerlo jamás…- resonó un peli rosa en la inmensidad de la habitación obteniendo toda atención de la chica frente a el- Te quiero, te quiero desde el día que te conocí, y que dices tú que sientes por mí-

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente obligando a la chica a retroceder con una mirada de temor en sus ojos

-No por favor, no hagas esto, no quiero volverme a enamorar…- resonó con temor la rubia a la que Natsu ya tenía acorralada contra una pared.

-Yo jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño…- resonó el peli rosa pasando una de sus manos por la suave mejilla de la chica sin conseguir que ella volteara su mirada hacia él.

La miro con marcada compasión mientras veía como ella luchaba por retener las lágrimas, era cierto que era la historia que ella le acaba de contar era en cierto modo deprimente, pero ella había logrado arrebatarle el corazón desde que la rescato de ese horroroso callejón.

-No te atrevas a tenerme lastima…- replico ella alejando de un manotazo la mano que el utilizaba para recorrer su rostro y apartar las incesantes lagrimas que descaradamente caían desde el orbe de sus ojos y recorrían su cara hasta perderse en su cuello.

-JAMAS…- replico el con molestia- Yo jamás te tendría lastima, deberías saberlo…- incapaz de decir nada más dio media vuelta buscando salir del departamento, creyó que dejarla sola sería una buena idea. Ella era en extremo reservada y ese día por fin después de tanto tiempo había sido capaz de contarle el porqué de su extraña aparición.

Pero de un segundo a otro algo lo detuvo, eran las manos de la rubia que se habían apoderado de el en un abrazo ocultando su propio rostro en la espalda del chico.

-No… no te vallas. No me dejes sola- dijo con marcado dolor en su voz –Jamás he sentido que me tengas lastima, es solo que…-

-Lo entiendo- interrumpió el deshaciendo el abrazo para voltearse y mirarla a la cara- No importa lo que aya pasado antes, ahora estas aquí, con nosotros-

Volvió a pasar su mano por su rostro para apartar las últimas lágrimas traicioneras que escaparon de sus ojos, se vieron unos segundos en las que el silencio reino en la habitación. Por alguna razón las palabras sobraron dando paso a un tierno y desenfrenado beso.

-"Tanto que espere para esto, y ahora, ahora no entiendo si es lo correcto"- pensó Natsu mientras avanzaba con la rubia entre sus manos y tomando posesión de sus labios, por instinto la dejo caer en la cama sin separase de su boca, ella se dejó abrazar y acariciar buscando que el dolor de su corazón se desvaneciera en brazos de ese chico que se había vuelto su amigo, su paño de lágrimas, y ahora mismo estaba a punto de convertirse en su amante.

No paro de acariciarla y besarla, buscando que los sentimientos que tuvo guardados tanto tiempo fueran demostrados, pero por su cabeza aun rondaban las palabras de la rubia al contarle su desgracia. Si bien no le parecía tan grave, es decir quién no ha sufrido por amor, al menos para ella sí lo era…

FLASHBACK

-Me enamore, me enamore de la persona equivocada…- resonó la rubia sentada en el borde de la cama de la habitación. – Mi padre era estricto, como podía decirle que estaba enamorada, lo peor de todo era que él era un hombre peligroso…-

-¿Peligroso? Que quieres decir con eso…-

-Tú lo conoces se llama Jerall Fernández-

Al decir esto la rubia, Natsu abrió la boca sorprendido, como no conocer a Jerall, líder de una famosa banda de Narcotraficantes, solo oír su nombre imponía respeto en el mundo en el que se movían. Pero que tenía que ver una hermosa niña rica como Lucy con un sujeto como ese… esa era la pregunta.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú con él?-

-Ya te lo dije me enamore…- resonó ella volteando la mirada- Escape de mi casa creyendo que él me correspondería pero no fue asi… según sus palabras yo solo era una niña estúpida a que a él no le servía de nada. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya no tenía nada, escape de su asquerosa base con información privilegiada, cambie el color de mi cabello, mi nombre y todo lo que pudiera unirme a mi pasado, pero yo…-

Sus palabras flaquearon mientras intentaba guardar la compostura.

-Yo no sabía hacer nada, no tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí antes de encontrarlos… siempre se los voy a agradecer. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que si Jerall me encuentra quedra asesinarme-

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste…?- pregunto Natsu preocupado ante la declaración de la rubia.

Ella lo abrazo con desesperación, lloro como hacía mucho que no lo hacía recibiendo una cálida caricia del chico ahí presente.

-Porque creí que me rechazarían si se enteraban…-

-No seas tonta jamás haríamos eso…- dijo este separándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos- Pero si te das cuenta que esto nos afecta a todos… a la organización más que nada-

-Lo se… por eso no había dicho nada…-

-Tenemos al menos que decírselo a Levy, en dado caso…-

-En dado caso que algo pase mátenme…- interrumpió la rubia con decisión.

-No seas tonta jamás lo haríamos…- el Dragneel suspiro- Pero te das cuenta que meter en esto a Juvia es un riesgo a un mayor-

-Ella no tiene nada que ver…-

-Claro que sí, si alguien más se entera de que es tu hermana, tienes la más mínima idea de lo que le van a hacer…-

-Lo sé. Por eso no se lo puedes decir a nadie-

-Ahh me vas a volver loco…- dijo el rascándose la nuca- Pero juro por mi vida que todo va a estar bien, no permitiremos que te toquen y a Juvia tampoco-

-Gracias…-

FIN DEL FASHBACK.

Esa era la historia que el Dragneel había escuchado de Lucy y ahora le declaraba lo mucho que la quería, si parecía que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, pero entregarse a su pasión esa noche era la única manera de mantenerlos a ambos con vida y sucumbir a la tristeza y a la desesperación.

Ella se entregó al chico de cabello rosado rezando porque su corazón no fuera lastimado de nuevo mientras él demostraba lo que con palabras fue incapaz de expresarle, esa noche al menos se darían un poco de amor por el cual sus cuerpos reclamaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Que haces ahí enana…- pregunto un alto hombre de cabello largo y negro como la noche, viendo a una pequeña peli azul sentada en el borde de una ventana del edificio que usaban como guarida para planear sus movimientos.

-Nada que te importe…-

-GiGi… estas preocupada he- dijo el acariciando de manera grotesca la cabeza de la pequeña peli azul

Ella se sonrojo, pero tratando de ocultarlo cruzo sus brazos y fingió estar molesta.

-No confió en esa tal Juvia-

-Ya lo creo…- resonó él con ambas manos en la cintura- Tu nunca confías en nadie…pero relájate ella no me parece una mala persona-

-Puede que tengas razón-

-Claro que tengo razón… y enana-

Ella molesta dispuesta a reclamarle volteo la cabeza buscando su rostro y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver sus labios apresados por aquel imponente hombre.

-duérmete ya es tarde…- recalco él separándose de la chica quien no fue capaz si quiera de decir algo y salió dominante orgulloso por su acción.

Ella simplemente sonrió al verse sola, ese tipo sí que era un verdadero dolor en el trasero, pero para que ocultarlo le encantaba toda la atención que el prestaba desde que se había unido a su equipo, era una extraña atracción ya que ella jamás pensó enamorarse y menos de alguien como él.

Pero claro que ella no dejaría que él se diera cuenta tan fácilmente, sonrió sin quererlo sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de una mujer que entro imponente por la puerta.

-Levy tenemos problemas…- dijo la Scarlet captando la atención de la McGarden.

-¿Qué ocurre…?-

-Tenemos que adelantar el atraco… hay alguien más interesado en nuestro objetivo.

-De que hablas… quien tiene a nuestro blanco en la mira…-

-Jerall…- resonó la chica con seriedad- Jerall Fernández-

La pequeña peli azul sudo frio un segundo, la situación se iba a poner fea si llegaban a cruzarse con la organización de ese hombre tan peligroso.

-Bien tenemos que avisar a todos…- dijo ella formando una pequeña sonrisa sádica en su cara- Puede que esto se ponga interesante…-

* * *

_**IMPORTANTE LEE...**_

**SI ALGUIEN POR AQUÍ LEYÓ MI FIC DE NOMBRE THIRTY DAYS Y LE GUSTO jejeje TENGO UNA PETICIÓN DE UNA CHICA QUE LE GUSTARÍA SABER QUE PASO EN LOS 20 AÑOS DE QUE ACABA EL FIC AL EPILOGO XD SI A ALGUIEN LE GUSTARÍA QUE HICIERA OTRO FIC CONTINUANDO ESA HISTORIA ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME LO HICIERAN SABER **

**Y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3.**


	6. 30 minutos

**Hola hola mis amados mortales, jajaja desde hace mucho que no escribia por aquí verdad xD...**

**a petición del bello comentario de Lyma Vastia que me inspiro mucho **

**DISFRUTENLO n.n**

* * *

**_30 MINUTOS_**

-Yo no quería esto… no lo quería- gritó desesperada en medio del lobi de esa horrible mansión que esperaba no volver a tener que pisar, pero nadie le importa, se limitan a cuchichear y señalar con el dedo.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento llegamos aquí, cuando fue que todo el plan se torció y fallo.

Y ahora estoy aquí, literalmente en el lugar que debo estar, entre Bora y Gray que se miran como si pudieran adivinar los pensamientos del otro, mis padres me ven a la distancia y no soporto la fría mirada de mi padre.

Y sigo preguntándome ¿qué hago aquí? si se acaban de llevar a Lucia. No debería estar considerando siquiera a qué lugar pertenezco, yo lo sé.

Un minuto parece extenderse una eternidad, y luego otro mientras el sonido de las sirenas de la policía empiezan a revolotear causándome un inminente molestar que no estoy en posición de demostrar.

-Juvia mi amor ven aquí…- la voz de Bora ahora parece un recuerdo vil del cual burlarse y es precisamente lo hago ante su declaración.

Tal vez si sea mi culpa todo lo que paso y por ello no voy a correr, no le seguiré el juego y no fingiré ser una pobre víctima, porque no lo soy.

Tuerzo la boca, borrando todo pesar y lagrima de los ojos, disimulando una sonrisa y regreso al lado del hombre al que amo, Gray sostiene mi mano y me sonríe, no sé porque pero se lo que debo hacer.

-Vamos…- susurra mientras todos los presentes se tiran al suelo, una nueva explosión ha provocado que la casa de a poco se derrumbe y un poco más, y mi sonrisa burlona se pierde en el cruel horizonte, directo a mi perdición.

Y todo comenzó esta misma mañana después de haberle vendido mi alma al diablo, que cobro su factura.

12 HORAS ANTES DEL ATRACO.

-Ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer cierto…- Levy me mira mientras hace tan afirmación, se a la perfección que aún no confía en mí, pero me tiene inquita la forma en que me mira desde que llegue aquí es poco más que desconfianza.

Todos esbozan un "Si" en voz alta, yo solo me limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras mi mirada viaja directamente a Lucia, esta tensa pero nadie más que yo lo nota. O tal vez Natsu lo haga ya que sostiene su mano de vez en vez proporcionándole confianza.

Mis pensamientos son lentamente distraídos por la voz de Gray que me susurra al oído que es hora de irnos.

Hace unos días que todos andan como en la luna, todos preocupados y centrados en lo que hacen. Hoy mismo será la operación "Zafo" en donde Bora se llevara el papel protagónico, y a pesar de que estoy de acuerdo con todo esto me asusta tener que volver a verlo.

Lucy parece todavía más asustada desde que supo que la banda de Jerall Fernández esta tras nuestro botín, pero rayos que si Levy es buena para los planes, atacaremos el mismo día que ellos, sin tópanos, sin dejarlos avanzar, todo esto mientras robamos una gran mansión.

Veo a todos preparándose mientras me pongo el vestido de noche negro que Erza consiguió para mí, al menos para mi bien ella me ve con buenos ojos y ha sido amable conmigo.

Conseguí hacerme buena amiga de Gajeel y al menos él ha mantenido a Levy a raya, y aun asi su mirada me intimida.

No puedo negar que estoy nerviosa, daré un último viaje al tocador para comprobar que todo mi vestuario este en su lugar y mi cabeza centrada en esta misión.

-Lucy…- oigo resonar mi propia voz cuando me topo con mi hermana en el cuarto de baño.

-Oh también estas aquí…- me responde con desgano mientras juega nerviosa con sus propios dedos.

Ella lleva puesto un vestido igual al mío y una peluca azul, es inmensamente parecida a mí, si no fuera por el color de los ojos, y el hecho de que un poco más bronceada seriamos idénticas. Me hace recordar el tiempo en el que llevaba el cabello negro igual que el de mamá, aunque de inmediato borro ese recuerdo, fueron épocas malas para ella.

Solo asiente con la cabeza ante mi pregunta, está inquieta puedo verlo, pero no se animó a decirle al resto que Jerall había sido la razón para deambular por las calles. Suficiente numerito había sido revelar el hecho de que somos hermanas.

-¿Tienes miedo?- me lanzo a preguntar sin precaución, pero verla asi me siento mal.

-Mucho… Juvia- me toma ambas manos y a pesar de que sé que va a decirme mi boca se niega a responder. –Júrame que si nos topamos con Fernández vas a escapar, no vas a esperar a nadie, simplemente te iras.-

-No lo hare…- sé que lo que menos necesita es más preocupaciones, pero me niego a traicionarlos, aunque sea con una promesa.

-Juvia…-

-No, me quedare y estaré con ustedes pase lo que pase-

Sus ojos me miran con decepción pero en ellos hay un cierto deje de orgullo que me hace sentir tranquila, sabe que soy igual de indomable que ella, y contra eso nadie puede luchar.

-Prepárate ya… - me dice con una suave palmada en mi espalda y me doy la vuelta esperando verla partir pero pensó lo mismo y ambas sonreímos ante la sincronía que aun conservamos.

.

.

.

-Tienen 10 minutos para entrar después de que demos la señal, Juvia saldrás con Gajeel y tienes que llamar la atención de todos- me indica Levy y no sé por qué pero estoy segura de que será fácil –quince minutos y Lucy tomara el lugar después de haber abierto la bóveda y saldrá con Gajeel en la limusina los demás nos vamos en el camión de servicio… Preguntas-

Todos se miran de forma seria mientras estamos amontonados en la parte trasera del camión de carga que la familia de Bora contrato para llevarse los baños portátiles de la fiesta que darán esta noche.

Le daremos la patada al muy desgraciado el día de su cumpleaños, me rio diabólica mientras pienso que me habría pedido de regalo en otras circunstancias, aunque el regalo de ahora me parece más interesante.

-Te veré después nena, no te quedes más tiempo del acordado entendido…- Gray me aprisiona en un abrazo mientras susurra a mi oído y por alguna razón toda duda se esfuma, por encima de su hombro puedo ver a Natsu dándole un apasionado beso a mi hermana, y mi temor disminuye cada vez más, estos hombres locos serán nuestra perdición.

-Es hora…- ordena Erza saliendo del camión seguida de Natsu y Gray.

-Cuídate enana…- Gajeel roba un rápido beso de los labios de Levy y no puedo evitar sonreírle al ver como se ruboriza y sonríe nerviosamente. Después de so baja del camión ayudando a Lucy a bajarse y luego a mí.

-Juvia…- resuena Levy antes de que logre bajar del camión. –Cuídense mucho…-

Me sonríe y por fin creo tener todo el valor que necesitaba para hacer esto

-TE LO PROMETO-

.

.

.

-¿Lista? Mujer de la lluvia-

-¿Mujer de la lluvia?- le pregunte alzando una ceja, es la primera vez que me dice asi.

-Si porque hoy les vas a sacar tantas lagrimas a todos que parecerá que llueve…-

-Jajá eso me agrada bastante.-

Pongo el antifaz en mi cara y tomo del brazo a Gajeel con dirección a la mansión.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Me alejo lentamente del camión rezando en silencio a dios que no le pase nada a Juvia cuando siento la mano de Natsu darme directamente en la cabeza.

-Tienes que concentrarte Hielo no estamos en posición de cometer errores- eso dice pero no le respondo, sé que él está peor por Lucy.

-Como digas hay que apresurarnos…-

El plan es simple. Natsu y yo nos infiltramos por el sistema de ventilación hasta llegar al sótano. Juvia y Gajeel tienen que llamar la atención de Bora y desaparecer después con ayuda de Erza mientras Lucy abre la bóveda y luego toma el lugar de Juvia para despistar. Sacamos el dinero de aquí y nos vamos, todo en menos de 30 minutos, lo suficiente para no toparnos con el clan Fernández que entraran por la puerta principal con bombas de humo y pistolas.

-estás listo…- pregunta Natsu cuando está a punto de volar la puerta principal de la cámara que resguarda la caja fuerte.

-Vuélala… -

-"Estamos dentro"- aviso a Levy que sigue toda nuestra ruta desde el camión, mediante el comunicador.

-Bien ahora avancen 100 metros hasta la pared de la izquierda.-

Es muy útil que nos guie ya que por dentro esta casa en engañosa, parecería ser un despacho común, lo bueno es que sabemos que no lo es.

-Bien… dile a Lucy que es su turno-

Lucy entro por la puerta principal despistando a los invitados, es muy útil que ella y Juvia se parezcan, ya que da la sensación de que hay una sola chica en vez de dos.

-Llegue…- dice con firmeza entrando con toda la confianza del mundo. –Bien…-

Mientras se dispone a hacer lo suyo me pregunto si a Juvia le estará lleno bien… pero un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Gray, Gray responde…- grita Erza a través del intercomunicador y temo que algo haya salido mal, ella se encuentra en el techo monitoreando todo, y me pone nervioso –Tienen que salir inmediatamente-

-¿Por qué?-

Parte de la pared detrás de nosotros se cae de golpe, Natsu cae encima de Lucy quien aún no había podido abrir la bóveda, y al voltear mi cabeza veo como mi peor pesadilla puede estarse haciendo realidad.

-HOLA NIÑOS-

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o

Vi a Lucia entrando por una de las puertas principales, mientras que Gajeel y yo entrabamos por el jardín y nuestro plan parece funcionar, Lucy se pasea entre los invitados y varios la voltean ver pensando que se trata de mí, pero al ver sus ojos se voltean, bien en cuanto Bora la vea tengo que hacer mi aparición.

-Juvia…- escucho como resopla a lo lejos mientras toma a Lucia del brazo. El nunca llego a conocerla por lo que es una gran ventaja que este aquí. –Disculpa guapa te confundí con alguien-

Lucy le sonríe coqueta, siguiendo el plan, y por un segundo me doy el lujo de mirar al hombre que estuvo a punto de convertirse en mi marido, el muy desgraciado trae un traje que le queda endemoniadamente bien, junto con los gemelos de oro que le regale yo a petición de mi padre el día de la fiesta de compromiso.

Todo va empieza a salir a la perfección, a pedir de boca, Lucy lo lleva a la parte de atrás de la casa mientras sé que es momento de cambiar. Comienza a bailar con la música lenta y al momento de darse una sensual vuelta me pongo detrás de ella acabando con la vuelta sin que él se percate del momento en que cambiamos lugares.

Se acerca a mí, y me toma de la cintura pensando que aún es Lucy, mantengo mis ojos cerrados para que no note el cambio y prosigo a bailar para él sin prestar atención a lo mucho que oído bailarle a él.

Todo parece ir bien hasta que escucho una voz.

-Bora muchacho Feliz cumpleaños…-

Mierda, mi padre, no creí que el asistiría después de que me escape con un desconocido, pero no puedo desviarme del plan, sigo bailando sola esperando a que el termine de saludar, sin darme vuelta ya que estoy segura de que me reconocerá, despacio me alejo de ellos, consiguiendo que Bora trate de seguirme pero parece que mi padre quiere decirle algo, y me muero por saber que es.

Lucy desapareció justo como debía hacerlo, y solo tengo que entretener a Bora diez minutos mientras abre la puerta de la bóveda y regresa, ahora parece tanto tiempo, me voy a desmayar de miedo.

o-o-o-o-o

-HOLA NIÑOS- frente a nosotros el mismísimo Jerall Fernández nos mira demandante, no puedo evitar llevar mi mirada a la parte alta de su cara, en el ojo derecho parece un tatuaje como dicen los rumores, pero en realidad es una cicatriz, rastros de una terrible tortura.

Lucy se encoge y no voltea la mirada, solo espera, espera y Natsu se pone enfrente de ella a modo de protección.

-Creyeron que no sabría sus cambios de planes…- declama con seriedad y se acerca a nosotros. -Los necesitábamos, espero que no les moleste que tome prestada a su experta en cerraduras-

Toma a Lucy salvajemente del brazo y la jala mirándola a la cara.

-No puede ser esta cara…- resuena mientras a Natsu y a mí nos inmovilizan en el suelo. –Juvia…-

Dice con ironía.

-Eres la hermana de Lucia, me dijeron que eras igual a ella pero se me hacía fácil de creer-

La soltó de golpe, estoy seguro de que escuche el sonido de su cabeza repercutiendo contra el piso.

-Vamos niña no me hagas enojar y abre esta puerta-

Lucy lo mira retadoramente a través de la máscara que aún mantiene sobre su rostro cuando un disparo viaja a un lado de la cabeza de Jerall rosándole una mejilla.

-Erza…- grito al ver a la persona que acaba de disparar y su mirada me hace viajar al mil por hora.

-Conque tu eres Scarlet he…- detrás del Fernández un grupo considerable de encapuchados que esperan por sus órdenes.

Alza una mano dándoles a entender a los hombres que es hora de avanzar y entran a la habitación. Erza es una gran francotiradora, y a distancia corta es aún mejor, mientras más se acerca dispara, uno, dos, luego diez están en el suelo pero para nuestra mala suerte las balas se terminan.

En menos de un parpadeo esos hombres están sobre nosotros, sostienen a Erza y a Lucy y comienzan a sacarlas de la habitación.

-QUE VAS A HACER CON ELLAS MALDITO…- grita Natsu con la misma impotencia que yo siento.

-Ellas ahora me pertenecen al igual que la otra chica…-

Mi corazón se detiene un segundo. Juvia. Pero caigo en cuenta que él pensaba que Lucy era Juvia, entonces…

-Levy…- resuena Natsu al compás de mis pensamientos cuando escuchamos una fuerte explosión venida de arriba –Pero que…-

-Hora de la diversión- resuena Jerall dejándonos ahí tirados y heridos.

Tenemos que subir ahora, ambos lo sabemos y nos ponemos dificultosamente de pie. Espera Juvia que no dejare que te hagan nada.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o

-Una explosión…- grito al compás de la gente que sale despavorida por la puerta.

-Tú…- demanda alguien que me toma del brazo y me hace voltear.

-Padre…- resueno con temor ante su mirada despiadada, y una nueva explosión se hace presente, no, esto no debería estar pasando.

Trata de jalarme dentro de una de las habitaciones pero antes de que pueda hacerlo Gajeel acude en mi ayuda.

Quita a mi padre de golpe y ambos corremos en dirección a la puerta que da al jardín, cuando al voltear la tambaleante silueta de Natsu aparece.

-Lucy, se la llevaron…- y cae al suelo. Detrás de él Gray parece estar en igual condición. Detrás de mí escucho los pasos de mi padre y de Bora que parece estar al tanto de la situación.

En este momento el antifaz me estorba, me lo quito para que puedan verme bien mientras alterno la mirada entre Bora y Gray. Mi pasado y mi futuro mientras mi corazón estalla dentro de mí

_PUM, PUM, PUM _inquietante ante mi extraño destino.

* * *

**Dejenme comentarios mis amados mortales recuerden que de su amor vivo. x3**


	7. Una triste historia de amor

**Hola hola simples mortales mundanos bueno debo decir que esta historia me había tenido algo frustrada pero por fin después de mucho quedo como quería o sheee bebes.**

**Bueno tarde exactamente un año y cinco dias pero ahhh digan que acabe xD.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**_UNA TRISTE HISTORIA DE AMOR._**

**_En el presente_**

No cabe duda que se pueden cometer muchos errores cuando eres joven, para mí no es la excepción, pero no errores irremediables, o eso pienso en este momento mientras me miro en el espejo, con el ostentoso vestido blanco que cubre mi cuerpo.

Una lágrima traicionera resbala por mi mejilla, ha pasado mucho desde entonces desde que escape de la casa de Bora, desde que corte todo vínculo con mis padres y desde que Gray y yo…

Ahora estoy consciente de mi vida y de lo que estoy a punto de hacer creí estarlo hasta que alzo la mirada y veo a Gray sentado en el marco de mi ventana, su sexy sonrisa ahora se tensa hacia abajo. Mi corazón late inquietante, solo cruzo miradas con él a través del espejo, me es imposible voltear y sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con temblor en mi voz, porque creo que está a punto de repetirse la historia, solo que esta vez él no está cediendo.

No me responde está de pie observándome, mi maquillaje es ligero, solo cuelgan de mis orejas un par de pendientes de oro que el acaricia con una expresión neutral en su rostro.

Está muy guapo, casi como la última vez que lo vi, hay una ligera capa de bello que cubre su mentón, se nota que lleva días en mal estado, por lo menos sin dormir.

-Así está bien…- susurra mientras me abraza.

Nos quedamos así en silencio un minuto, mientras mi mente viaja a ese día en que nos internamos en los muros del imperio Fernández, donde nos dirijamos a la victoria, a nuestra propia derrota.

.

.

.

.

**_En el pasado_**

Se llevaron a Lucia, el plan fue un fracaso, no tenemos dinero, no tenemos a Levy, no tenemos a Erza y por si fuera poco la policía nos está buscando.

Oigo la sirena de las patrullas resonar mientras sostengo mi cabeza con ambas manos. Natsu y Gray llevan casi dos horas discutiendo la ubicación exacta de la mafia Fernández pero no parecen llegar a nada, me siento inútil y estresada. Mi cara aún está sucia de maquillaje que se ha corrido por las lágrimas, estoy agotada física y emocionalmente.

-Vamos tranquilízate mujer vamos a encontrar a esos hijos de puta y a recuperar a las chicas- Gajeel el tipo fuerte de persing en el ochenta por ciento de su cara parece tan sereno que me contagia su positividad.

-Si vamos a encontrarlas…- respondo con una leve sonrisa.

-Chicos…- nos llaman, Natsu y Gray encontraron una posible entrada en el territorio de Fernández. Ubicada cerca de una montaña completamente deshabitada ese complejo tenía más vigilancia que el palacio de Inglaterra.

-Pues vamos…- esta noche estamos más sincronizados que de costumbre, tenemos que estarlo.

Gajeel y Natsu viajan en una camioneta pequeña mientras yo voy montada con Gray en la motocicleta, en el camino me aferro a él, lo huelo, lo abrazo. Quiero sentirlo mío para sentirme segura.

-Tranquila… -susurra – Todo va a salir bien-

Quiero creerle pero mi corazón revolotea en mi pecho, Lucia… Lucy debe estarla pasando muy mal. Con Fernández quien seguramente ya descubrió su verdadera identidad.

-Es aquí…- aparcamos cerca de una propiedad más o menos grande. Parecía mas una estancia con alberca y jardín en la parte trasera, estaba llena de hombre con pistolas al frente.

Atravesamos la piscina en la intensidad de la noche, sin que nos noten Natsu y Gajeel se esconden detrás de los arbustos Gray y yo nos agachamos y terminamos dentro de un gran almacén con costales apilados desde el suelo hasta el techo.

-Menudo arsenal tienen estos aquí- Dice ante mi inocente mirada mientras me acerco. Es droga. Tienen aquí por lo menos una tonelada de cocaína.

Sabía que estos hombres se dedicaban a algo grande pero no me imagino entonces porque robarle a Bora, aquí hay mucho más en droga que el dinero que él y mis padres podrán poseer jamás.

Escuchamos un ruido y de inmediato nos escondemos detrás de los costales.

Entran a la habitación dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Ella es pequeña pero parece muy profesional, tiene los ojos azules y el cabello rosado, el otro tipo es bien parecido, tiene el cabello azul y la mirada gacha. Cuando alza la cabeza lo noto rápidamente él es Jerall.

Claro tiene que ser, es justo como lo describieron, su cicatriz es inconfundible incluso para alguien que jamás eh visto.

-En dos horas vendrán los camiones a llevarse esto- dice Jerall dándole instrucciones a la chica- Deben darte el dinero que acordamos, yo estaré ocupado hasta la mañana creo que podrás hacerte cargo de esto Merdy-

Sin contestar la chica asiente con la cabeza mientras salen de la bodega, volteo la vista a Gray y de inmediato me doy cuenta de sus intenciones, el plan saldrá mejor de lo esperado, no solo volaremos la casa, este cargamento también.

-Vamos…- dice en tono firme y suave. Salimos de ese extraño almacén y nos adentramos en la casa al cruzar un pasillo escuchamos ruidos extraños de pisadas y entonces nos escondemos por separado, entro a una habitación extraña esta obscuro, pero alcanzo a distinguir cadenas y una jaula, dentro la habitación hay otra puerta de donde se comienzan a escuchar ruidos.

-Vamos preciosa solo tienen que cooperar y entonces las dejaremos ir…- La voz de Fernández se escucha por debajo de la puerta y deduzco que está interrogando a mis amigas.

-Suéltalas, si lo haces entonces puedo considerar ayudarte- la voz de Erza se escucha sin titubeos y sin titubeos, sin miedo, justo como es ella.

-Perdón pero no puedo hacer eso, tu estratega también es útil para mí, y en cuanto a Juvia pues basta decir que siempre se necesita el experto en cerraduras adecuado, me encargo de hacer trabajos grandes linda, y ustedes son perfectas para ello. Además que las caras bonitas siempre sirven para cerrar tratos-

Escucho a Erza cuando raspa su garganta para aclárala, no está de acuerdo porque sabe que ello implicaría traicionarnos.

-Además no te has olvidado de lo que paso entre nosotros cierto- mi ojos se agrandan y mi boca se seca, Erza conocía a Jerall –Nuestras noches de pasión, los días que pasamos en Francia lo recuerdas cierto-

-Si también recuerdo aquella redada, me abandonaste y caí en prisión… eso es lo que recuerdo con más claridad- su voz áspera y llena de odio provocan un silencio aterrador en la habitación. –Y cuando conocí a Lucy supe que no era la única ingenua que había caído en tu trampa-

-Yo te amaba…- reclama el en voz alta- pero siempre preferiste arriesgarte por los demás. Siempre íbamos nosotros al último- suspira hondo y continúa.

-En cuanto a Lucia, ella no fue nada para mí, solo una niña tonta dispuesta a dar todo por mí, pues solo hice que lo probara.-

-¿Y por eso la prostituiste?- mi garganta se hace nudo, mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas al pensar en mi hermana, delicada y herida siendo objeto de este tipo.

-Solo fue una vez…- admite con descaro- Cortez es mi cliente más apreciado y se fijó en ella, que querías que yo hiciera, después de eso desapareció, lo cual es un gran alivio debo admitir.-

-Hijo de….- la voz de Erza se siente en ira, pero por el ruido que se escucha la tiene encadenada a algo, impidiéndole moverse. Jadea. La está besando a la fuerza, sé que tengo que hacer algo, pero ese hombre de verdad me aterra.

Salgo cuidadosamente de la habitación, y entro en la que Gray esta… Lucy y Levy están ahí. Gray lucha por quitarles las ataduras sin mucho éxito.

-Juvia…- susurra Lucy con alegría, me acerco y la abrazo. –A Erza se la llevaron- dice sollozando.

-Está en la otra habitación con Jerall Fernández.-

Gray se estremece, pienso que tal vez él sabe de la relación entre ellos, pero aún se ensimismado tratando de desatar a Levy.

-Esta inconsciente….- declara mientras sostengo su cabeza para posarla en el suelo.

-Donde esta Natsu.- pregunta Lucy preocupada.

-Está bien, está poniendo los cargamentos en el techo junto con Gajeel- contesta Gray mientras al pronunciar a Gajeel, Levy hace el pequeño ademan de despertar.

Gray desata a Lucy y ambos sostenemos a Levy, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí y volver por Erza después, pero cuando abrimos la puerta Jerall Fernández está ahí, junto con muchos de sus hombres. Nos miran y arrodillan a Natsu y a Gajeel ante nosotros. Los atraparon. Esto estaba muy mal.

-Así que tú eres la verdadera Juvia…- dice Jerall mirándome con un cordero a punto de ser sacrificado. –Y tu Lucia… que ironía las enigmáticas hermanas Loxar en mi humilde casa-

Nos miramos, nos mira. Por un fragmento de segundo estoy segura que pretende conservarnos pero a los chicos no.

-Desháganse de estos tres estorbos…- dice con voz demandante y toda mi sangre se va a mi cabeza.

Toman a Natsu del cuello y le apuntan a la cabeza.

Lucy está en shock parece no reaccionar.

Natsu sonríe y le lanza una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Te amo…- y es lo último que se le escucha decir. El eco de la bala que acaban de cruzan en su cabeza resuena sordo sobre todos los presentes.

Lucy grita, yo aprieto los ojos y de repente un silencio sepulcral nos inunda. Erza a golpeado a Jerall y de alguna manera está en el suelo. Nos se de quien la sangre que está en el suelo, pero tampoco quiero saberlo.

Tomo a Lucia, Gajeel levanta a Natsu y Gray toma a Levy.

-Váyanse…- dice Erza mientras pelea. Veo la mirada de Gray resistiéndose a dejarla, pero tampoco quiere declinar una posibilidad de que Natsu este con vida

Llegamos hasta la camioneta Gajeel se mete en la cabina del conductor y Lucy se agacha buscando señal de vida en Natsu.

-Está muerto…- susurra con dolor.

Gray da media vuelva y va de regreso a la casa.

-Gray…. Gray…- no responde pero voy tras él. Lo tomo de la mano rogándole que regrese, que nos vallamos. Erza es fuerte seguro saldrá por sí misma.

-No… no voy a dejar a Erza haya dentro.- me mira con tanta ira que me da miedo.-

Lo suelto y lo veo alejarse. Tengo que volver a la camioneta, tengo que volver. Pero no lo hago voy de vuelta.

Pero cuando entro no veo a nadie, no está Erza, no está Gray pero si esta Jerall Fernández.

-Debiste largarte pequeña Juvia…- me toma del brazo, no soy como Erza, no soy como Lucy ni como Levy no tengo idea de cómo defenderme. -Ven acá…-

Me está llevando al techo de esta mansión. En algún momento creo el detonador de las bombas de Natsu en su cinturón. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando. Jerall parece estar más que molesto.

-Vamos.-

Llegamos a la terraza, Gray y Erza se dirigen corriendo a la camioneta. Si me hubiera quedado ahí no habría pasado nada pero ahora estoy aquí, siendo presa del enemigo. Mis lágrimas se juntan en mis ojos y veo el mismo desconcierto en Gray cuando voltea y me mira.

Esta frustrado, Erza tiene una expresión seria.

-Voy a volarla, tal como querían pero esta niña morirá conmigo- Lo miro con miedo, siento que este es el final para mí.

Aprieta el primer botón y vuela la parte trasera de la casa. Aprieta el siguiente y las barreras de la entrada vuelan. Gray y Erza están en el suelo cubriéndose de los restos de metal que los alcanza.

Sé que el tercer botón volara los cimientos de la casa y entonces será el final para él, será el final para.

-Un momento…- dice Erza poniéndose de pie – Tus hombres también están en la casa y no permitiré que muera nadie más-

-Y que propones….- resuena ya sintiéndose vencedor.

-Yo a cambio de ella, me quedare contigo y ayudare a todo lo que quieras pero a ellos los dejas ir-

-Es justo, una vida por una vida-

Me lanza de mala gana y caigo en la piscina, entonces Erza sube y ordena que nos vallamos.

-No, no pienso dejarte- resuena Gray ayudándome a salir de la piscina y cubriéndome con su gabardina.

-Es una orden…- Jerall le da una pistola a Erza y ella dispara rosando a Gray en el brazo.

Jerall nos mira como si de alguna forma hubiera ganado. Erza comienza a disparar de nuevo y no nos queda más que correr a la camioneta.

Huimos, estamos incompleto y heridos, era la primera vez que fallaban y todo parecía ser mi culpa.

Al llegar a la guarida yo me quedo petrificada, ellos se encargan de quemar todo, desmantelar el lugar. Se deshacen hasta del más pequeño detalle de su existencia.

Cada quien se va por su lado prometiendo reunirse después. Prometiendo despedirse de Natsu como es debido.

.

.

.

-Se han ido…- Dice Gray mostrándome unos trozos de papel, han pasado escasos cuatro días desde que aquello desapareció pero todo parece haber cambiado desde entonces. El primero es de Levy y Gajeel, se han ido siguiendo su propio destino, tratan de comenzar de nuevo supongo. El segundo es de Lucy, de nuevo trata de reparar sola su corazón, negándose a decir su paradero.

Nos quedamos solos, solos y con el corazón roto.

Al pasar los días todo es más tranquilo pero Gray, el parece estar enojado, no me ha dirigido la palabra en días y esta mañana está aún más distante, al principio creí que solo era el dolor de la perdida de Natsu pero es más que eso. Enciende la motocicleta y me ordena subir, sostiene una maleta en su hombro no sé qué tenga pero me da miedo. Conduce por algunos minutos y cuando llegamos al destino el miedo parece extenderse por mi cuerpo.

-No me voy a ir…- Estoy llorando en la entrada del aeropuerto. Estoy desesperada, mi garganta esta irritada y mis piernas cansadas pero aun así no me pienso ir. Extiende un boleto y me obliga a tomarlo.

-Tienes que hacerlo, tú no perteneces aquí…- la mirada de Gray es firme, baja y vacía. Y aun solo quiero creer que es para protegerme me duele, me duele muchísimo.

-¿Tú quieres que me valla?-

-Es lo mejor, no me puedo dar el lujo de volver a fallar por los sentimentalismos de una niña caprichosa, No volveré a dejar morir a mis amigos nunca más-

Creí haberle demostrado que no era así pero sus ojos no daban pie a otro pensamiento, y me siento culpable por ello, me pasa la maleta y recorro el pasillo hasta que lo pierdo de vista.

-¿es tu última palabra?- dije pero no me miró pero asintió con la cabeza –Esta bien pero recuerda que tú lo quisiste así-

Lo último que articularon sus labios fue un "no regreses" y aun no puedo procesarlo. Estoy en el asiento del avión, aún no hemos despegado pero mi vista esta fija en la ventana.

-Increíble vista no es cierto…-

Una dulce y profunda voz masculina me saca de mis pensamientos, al voltear la mirada un apuesto chico albino me está mirando.

-Si bastante…- contesto con ironía.

-Pues no sé qué haya podido pasar que una chica tan linda tenga una mirada tan triste pero de seguro no es nada insuperable-

Sonrió, este chico no tiene la más mínima idea pero tampoco quiero hablar de ello.

-No debo hablar con extraños…- suelto como si fuera una niña de 6 años, el ríe.

-Bueno entonces- extiende su mano y toma la mía para darle un suave beso en finos modales europeos –Lyon Bastia un gusto- tiene un exquisito acento italiano y me mira con dulzura

-Juvia Lo… Fullbuster- dolorosamente aun le pertenezco a él.

-Bien Juvia, ya no somos extraños puedes contarme ahora-

No sé porque pero siento confianza y una increíble necesidad de desahogarme. Pasamos todo el viaje hablando de mí, de él y de la visita que le hace a su madre en Roma. El chico de nombre Lyon me da su número cuando llegamos a Italia. Ahora él sabe mi historia y lo sola que estoy. De vuelta besa mi mano y se despide.

-Recuerda que las cosas pasan por algo Juvia…- dice mientras se aleja

Camino perdida por las calles cuando mi teléfono suena y el nombre de Gray aparece en la pantalla. Lo lanzo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, solo quiero olvidarme de todo y de todos, olvidar esa vida que nunca debí conocer.

Y PASO UN AÑO

.

.

.

.

PASARON DOS

.

.

.

.

TRES

.

.

.

.

CUATRO

.

.

.

.

CINCO.

**_En el presente_**.

Estoy sola en la inmensidad del cuarto, Gray se ha ido, de nuevo, no sé cómo me encontró en primer lugar, pero yo aún estoy aquí pensando en si no me arrepentiré en seguirle de nuevo. Él no me pedio que lo hiciera.

Las campanas de la Iglesia resuenan en mis oídos, aliso mí vestido con las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir y reviso una vez más mi maquillaje.

Al llega a la iglesia camino sola con mi gran ramo en las manos, atravesando la puerta al compás de la marcha nupcial y cuando miro al altar adornado con oro y marfil veo a Gray esperándome con su hermosa sonrisa, pero entonces vuelvo a la realidad y es Lyon quien me espera en su traje militar de gala.

En todo el trayecto volteo solo una vez para encontrar a Gray recargado en un árbol viendo y sonriendo con amargura mientras el "Si acepto" sale de mi boca para verle desaparecer a él después.

Nunca lo volví a ver después de ese día, se convirtió en un fantasma del pasado que regresa debes en cuando para atormentarme, pero debí predecir eso cuando me escape con él, cuando decidí vivir su vida, cuando le entregue mi cuerpo y mi corazón.

Debía recordar que el seria siempre un Criminal.

FIN.

* * *

**PUBLICITY TIME: les comento mortales que acabo de crear una pagina en facebook pueden buscarme como Noriko Ishida escritor para mandarme sus comentario y es mas probable que les conteste xD**

**Igual dejenme comentarios recuerden que de amor vivo x3**


End file.
